


Flying

by Anon6285_omo (Anonymous6285)



Series: Beatles Omorashi [21]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Men Crying, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23474929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous6285/pseuds/Anon6285_omo
Summary: John has to pee on a flight, but the damn seat belt sign just won't turn off.
Series: Beatles Omorashi [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612729
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Flying

John sighed as he sat back in the seat, squirming around, trying to find a comfortable position. Paul looked over at him, chuckling. 

“You alright?”

“I have to piss. The fuckin’ seatbelt sign won’t turn off.” When he huffed and grabbed at his crotch, Paul started to laugh. “It’s not fuckin funny, Paul.”

“It’s pretty funny.” John got embarrassed, and Paul saw his red face. “Oh, Johnny. Well, I’m sure you can get up soon.”

“I sure bloody hope so. Or somebody’s gonna have a hell of a lot of piss to clean up.”

Paul smiled, but when he looked over to John, he realised he was being completely serious. “You’ll be alright.”

~

It was just ten minutes later that John started to cry, and Paul was getting more and more worried. He’d never seen John cry before.

A stewardess walked by, and Paul called her. “Excuse me,” he said. She turned her head with a smile. “Can we use the toilet?”

“I’m sorry. We’re about to hit some turbulence, so you’ll have to wait until the seatbelt sign is off.”

“Thanks.”

She smiled and walked away, and Paul turned back to John. “You can wait a little while, right?”

“I don’t… I don’t know, Macca.”

“Well, wait as long as you can, okay?”

A voice came over the speakers above their heads. “Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen. This is your pilot speaking. We’re going to be flying through a storm for about fifteen minutes. I’ll be sure to let you know when it’s safe to get up.”

Then a sob escaped John’s mouth. “M-Macca, what if I d-don’t make it?”

“You’ll be fine, Johnny. Trust me, okay? No matter what, you’ll be fine.”

John nodded, but he was not having a good time at all. The heavy feeling low in his abdomen wouldn’t let up at all. He moved his hips from side to side, near grinding into the seat. 

Paul noticed what he was doing, but said nothing about it. He had had no idea that John was on the verge of wetting himself, but still felt horrible for him. Needing to piss was bad enough, but needing to go when you couldn’t…

In the next seat over, John was starting to feel little droplets leak out of him. He closed his eyes tight, grabbing his crotch. Paul was all too aware of how dire this situation was when John looked over at him with tears rolling down his cheeks.

“God, Johnny. I’m so sorry. I really wish I could do something to help you, but you heard what the pilot said.”

“Paul, I really can’t wait much longer.”

Paul looked at the seat back and saw the barf bag, getting a great idea in his head. When John followed his gaze to see what he was looking at, he shook his head. “John… that’s probably your only option.”

“No. I’m not doing that. That’s disgusting.”

Paul scoffed. “It couldn’t be as disgusting as pissing yourself.” John blushed, and then the plane bounced, shaking John’s bladder, catching him off guard. A few drops fell out, and he squeezed hard to keep holding on.

“I’m gonna piss myself,” he said. “I can’t wait any longer. I’m gonna piss myself.”

John’s voice was getting louder and louder, and Paul had to put his finger up to his mouth to get him to be quiet. “John, be a little quietter, okay?”

“I don’t care who can fucking hear me, Paul. I need the loo, like, right now.”

Paul’s face turned red when people started to look over at their row. “Alright, okay. I’m gonna get the flight attendant.” He waved over one of the attendants. “Look, my friend says he’s gonna wet himself. Is there any chance at all that he can use the toilet? It would only take a minute.”

“I’m really sorry for your friend, sir, but the seatbelt sign is for his own safety. I’ll be sure that he’s the first in there when the sign is off, though.” She smiled and walked away again.

“Well, you heard her, John. Look, just try your best to wait. You can use the barf bag if you want. I won’t look. Promise.”

“I already told you that I’m not using that.”

“Suit yourself,” Paul said, pulling out his book and starting to read.

John, now that Paul was off doing his own thing, had no distraction from his overfull bladder. He crossed his legs tightly, but every time the plane shook, he lost some of the urine inside of him. After about five minutes or so, he finally gave up, ignoring the fact that he was still on a plane, that he still had his pants on, and that Paul was still sitting next to him.

The hot liquid pooled in his seat before dripping off and soaking the floor under him, probably the ba of the person sitting behind him, too.

He covered his face as he started to cry harder than before, and Paul put his book down and looked over at him. One quick glance down at his lap, and Paul knew exactly what was wrong.

“Oh, God. John…” When he shoved the book into the seat back, and got a good look at John, it made the man want to just curl up and die.

“I’m sorry.”

“No, no, it’s fine. You had to go, and you couldn’t get up to go. That’s not your fault.”

John closed his eyes. “You said pissing yourself is disgusting, and now I’ve gone and done it.”

“I was joking, John. You’re not disgusting. It was an accident.” John pulled his legs up onto his chair. “We’ll be off of this plane ride soon, okay? Just hang tight. We’ll figure it out.”

John nodded. “Okay. B-but, Ringo’s picking us up…”

“Hey, we’ve got our bags of clothes with us, so you can just change before we leave, okay? There’s no need for Ringo to know what’s happened.”

“Okay. Thanks, Paul. So much.”

Paul smiled at him. “It’s no problem, John. No problem at all.”


End file.
